The present invention relates generally to protective covers for ladders.
The following patents provide background in the field of protective devices for ladders:
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,856 entitled “Easy Ladder Safety Protector” shows a flexible foam body formed of a plurality of resilient gas filled cells and having a receptacle for receiving the end of a ladder side rail.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,163 entitled “Ladder Socks” shows a pad of resilient polyurethane foam that is wrapped about the upper end of a ladder side rail and secured by a strap.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,446 entitled “Protection Cover for Ladder” show an inverted box-shape vinyl plastic cover that extends over and between the upper ends of a pair of ladder side rails.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,862 entitled “Ladder Guards” shows a cup-shaped member made of soft rubber-like plastic that fits over the upper end of a ladder side rail.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,848 entitled “Guard for Upper End of Ladder Side Rail” shows a rigid body that fits over the upper end of a ladder side rail and a replaceable resilient pad attached to the body.